Thousand Years
by AzulaCathy
Summary: Aquella fecha fatídica para Gilbert está a punto de llegar: el aniversario de muerte de Lizzandra. Pero esta vez tendrá que acompañar a su hermano Ludwig a una reunión urgente en E.U, que ha organizado Alfred diciendo que ha encontrado la solución a la crisis energética mundial. Pero la solución es más peligrosa de lo que todos creían. Parejas: GerIta, Franada, USUK, entre otras.
1. Chapter 1

La nieve caía con suavidad, quemando toda piel descubierta que tocase. Se escuchaban gritos de batalla en un idioma no muy antiguo, pedían sangre, como un monstruo gigantesco y hambriento.

Unos hombres arrastraban a una criatura de porcelana, sus ojos eran de fuego frío. Estaba maltratada, golpeada y ensangrentada. Su cabello hecho de sombras estaba enmarañado y mal cuidado.

La hicieron ponerse de rodillas y la encadenaron a un frío poste, dejando desprotegida la maltratada espalda.

El frío le clavaba sus afilados dientes en la piel, pero ella no se quejaba.

_Quizás, sí merecía esto._

Contempló la multitud. Quizás... sí, _él_ si estaba. Ella reconocería a aquel albino en cualquier parte. El rostro del chico estaba deformado por el horror. Sus ojos reflejaban dolor y miedo.

La chica cerró sus ojos e imaginó al chico sonriendo feliz.

Escuchó como alguien se ponía detrás de ella mientras que un hombre daba un discurso. La chica solo los ignoró y se concentró en aquel recuerdo. Aquella sonrisa.

Ya nada importaba.

Se hizo el silencio... primero vino el silbido, luego el dolor punzante, y se repetía el proceso. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y fijó su mirada en el albino, que la contemplaba desde la multitud.

La chica movió los labios, pero sin hacer ningún ruido. El chico lloraba a gritos en silencio.

"Aunque pasen mil años"

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a H****imaruya Hidekaz (exceptuando a Lizzandra, Frost)**

* * *

Gilbert se despertó llorando a gritos, su corazón latía desbocado y le dolía la cabeza. _Siempre la misma pesadilla_. Un sollozo rasgó su garganta.  
En ese momento su hermano, Ludwig, entró ruidosamente a la habitación. Los hermanos se contemplaron unos segundos. Ludwig abrazó al sollozante Gilbert.  
_Siempre lo mismo._  
Cuando el albino logró calmarse se desembarazó del abrazo de su hermano para luego echarlo de la habitación. Ludwig le dedicó una mirada triste antes de cerrar la puerta.  
Gilbert suspiró. Hoy era el _gran_ día pensó irónico. Sintió una punzada en su corazón. No, no era un _**gran**_****día, era más bien un _**horroroso**_****día. Con cuidado, sacó las piernas por un lado de la cama y apoyó sus pies en el piso.

Estaba helado cual tempano

Soltando un leve gruñido, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su no tan pequeño armario. Se decidió por una camiseta manga larga azul prusiano, unos jeans, un par de botas para la nieve, una chaqueta negra, una bufanda azul marino y un par de guantes.

Por la ventana se podía atisbar la nieve cayendo lentamente. _Seguramente hacía un frío infernal. _Gilbert bostezó mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban al primer piso, quizás podría desayunar pensó esperanzado. Sus esperanzas se esfumaron al llegar a los pies de la escalera. Allí estaba, como cada año. Un lobo gris de ojos azul eléctrico. Era un poco más grande que un lobo normal, con una inteligencia casi humana. Su pelaje era grueso y abundante, principalmente de color plata, con uno que otro detalle de blanco y de negro. Llevaba una rosa roja como la sangre entre las fauces.  
-Cada año llegas más temprano- se quejó Gilbert. El animal gruñó mostrándole los dientes. -¡_Kesesese_! Yo también te extrañe cachorrito- rió el albino. El lobo ni se inmutó.  
Gilbert sacó una botella de cerveza del freezer, la destapó y se la acabó en segundos. Suspiró con resignación. En este caso la cerveza no ayudaba. El chico sacó unas 5 botellas más y las echó en una bolsa que luego se colgó al hombro.  
-¿Estas listo?- preguntó el albino. El lobo gruñó en respuesta.  
Hombre y bestia salieron de la casa, siendo golpeados por la brisa helada. Su respirar formaba pequeñas nubes de vaho frente a él. Gilbert se encogió dentro de su abrigo. _Sí, hacía un frío infernal_. Mientras caminaba hacia el bosque nevado se fijó en el lobo que caminaba a su lado. Era una criatura forjada en el frío de Alaska, el frío era su aliado y el invierno su amigo. No había cambiado nada en todos estos años, seguía siendo el mismo lobo gruñón.  
-Debes extrañar Alaska- murmuró Gilbert. La bestia lo miró. _Esa afirmación tenía un doble sentido._-Ya sabes... el frío todo el año...- aclaró el albino. El animal parpadeó confundido. -¿Te quedaste solo por el _awesome_ de mi persona? ¡_Kesesese_!- rió Gilbert. El lobo resopló y volvió la vista al frente. -¡_Kesesese_! ¡No aguantas nada Frost!- rió el chico. El animal lo miró de reojo. _Él lo sabía. Sabía que la pregunta del chico se refería a otra cosa.  
_Se detuvieron. Ya habían llegado.  
Gilbert sintió que se le cerraba la garganta y que le flaqueaban las piernas. Se apoyó contra el árbol que estaba a su lado. Su respiración se entrecortó, haciendo un sonido silbante al inspirar y al exhalar_. Odiaba este lugar_. Cerró con fuerza los ojos e intentó dar unos pasos.  
Cayó al primero.  
La nieve le quemó la mejilla, pero no le importo. Ya nada importaba.  
Su vista se volvió borrosa y un sollozo se escapó entre sus labios. Su cuerpo pesaba como si fuera de plomo.  
_Su corazón sangraba_.  
Sintió como algo lo arrastraba por la nieve. El chico levantó la mirada encontrándose con un par de patas peludas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
_Un agradecimiento silencioso_.  
Los recuerdos seguían nítidos en su mente, todavía recordaba cuando había caminado por ese lugar sin caer.  
Recordaba aquella suave mano que encajaba con la suya. Como si el destino lo quisiera así.  
Su risa. Oh, _aquella risa_. Como el canto de una hermosa ave.  
La sonrisa que le dedicaba al mirarlo, nunca la olvidaría. Aunque pasaran mil años.  
**_"Caminaban por el bosque, era verano. Ella reía y lo tiraba del brazo para que caminara. Gilbert no la entendía, y a veces se desesperaba.  
No sabía lo que tenía hasta que fue tarde.  
Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a un claro. Ella se giró sobre sus talones y le sonrió, le dedicó esas sonrisas que lo hacían sonrojar y sonreír estúpidamente."  
"-Aquí es- dijo ella emocionada. -¿No es hermoso?- dijo ella riendo alegre."  
"-Algo...- murmuró Gilbert."  
"-No seas amargado pollito- dijo ella. Él se sonrojo al escuchar el apodo que ella siempre usaba con él."  
"-Ven- dijo ella casi arrastrándolo para que entrara en el claro.  
"Entraron al claro y se sentaron en el centro. Corría una suave brisa que mecía las hojas de los arboles, habían flores en cada rincón y los pájaros cantaban alegres. Prusia sonrió sin darse cuenta. Ella en verdad tenía unos gustos peculiares."  
"-¿No es impresionante?- murmuró ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del albino. "  
"-S...s...si- tartamudeó él, sonrojándose ferozmente."  
"Ella lo miró sonriente"  
"-Oh, he dejado sin palabras al AWESOME Gilbert- rió ella. Gilbert frunció el ceño fingiendo enojo, pero su sonrisa lo traiciono."  
"-Soy más asombroso callado- murmuró él antes de besarla."  
_**Gilbert volvió de golpe a la realidad al sentir el aliento de Frost en su cuello.  
Estaba en el claro.  
Pero no era verano.  
_Y ella no estaba a su lado.  
_El dolor lo invadió de nuevo, como una ola.  
Se levantó como pudo y caminó hasta estar frente a la lapida.  
Cayó de rodillas.  
**_"AQUI YACE LIZZANDRA"_**  
Las lagrimas corrían libres por su rostro y los sollozos rasgaban su garganta.  
"**_MUERTA POR EQUIVOCACIÓN"  
_**Se cubrió su rostro con las manos mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con cada sollozo.  
**_"AMADA POR GILBERT"_**  
Empezó a susurrar el nombre de ella entre gemidos.  
**_" AYER, MAÑANA Y POR MIL AÑOS MÁS"_**  
Gilbert gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de caer y desmayarse.  
_Lizz._  
Eso fue lo que gritó

….

Quizás pasaron segundos. Horas. Días. Años.  
Él no sabría decirlo.  
No sentía frío ni calor, solo un dolor que le apretaba el pecho y no lo dejaba respirar.  
Escuchó voces.  
Abrió los ojos con lentitud.  
Se encontró con la cara de ojos azules y cabello rubio de su hermano, Ludwig.  
Se veía molesto.  
Gilbert no alcanzaba a oír nada de lo que el rubio le gritaba.  
Todos los años era lo mismo.  
Cerró de nuevo los ojos.  
Sintió como lo levantaban del frío suelo. Sus ojos empezaron a derramar nuevamente lágrimas de dolor.  
Al parecer, nunca se secaban.  
Dejó colgando su cabeza.  
Vio a un lobo frente a una tumba, aullando de dolor.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza haciéndose el dormido.  
No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.  
Se despertó al día siguiente en un auto.  
Iban camino al aeropuerto recordó.  
Su hermano tenía una importante reunión y Gilbert también tenía que ir.  
Ludwig nunca lo dejaría solo en casa, menos en este estado.  
Se desperezó lentamente, como un gato. Alguien le había cambiado de ropa y bañado.  
-¡_Kesesese_! ¿Tan temprano tenemos que ir, West?- se quejó Gilbert. Su hermano solo lo ignoró. -¡No ignores a su asombrosidad!- chillo el albino algo molesto. El rubio lo miró molesto.  
-¡Cállate! No es culpa mía que anoche casi murieras de frío en el bosque, idiota- le gritó Ludwig. -Estoy muy molesto, ¡Podrías haber muerto!- le volvió a gritar. Pero su hermano ya no lo estaba escuchando.  
Gilbert se había derrumbado en el asiento del copiloto. Se cubría el rostro mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.  
Odiaba aquello.  
Odiaba el recuerdo.  
Quizás hubiera sido algo bueno que muriera anoche pensó, quizás podría estar con ella.  
-Oye... lo siento... no quise...- murmuró arrepentido Ludwig. Gilbert se limpio rápidamente la cara con la manga de su camisa y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa socarrona. -¡_Kesesese_! ¡El asombroso yo no llora por nada ni por nadie!- replicó él.  
El rubio suspiró frustrado.  
Siempre era lo mismo.

* * *

**Bueno, ahí está el primer capítulo :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un lindo review (?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llegaron finalmente al aeropuerto, Gilbert estaba medio dormido. Anoche no había dormido casi nada, cortesía de las pesadillas.

El albino no recordaba casi nada del camino que recorrió para llegar a su asiento en el avión privado de su hermano. Junto al prusiano estaban su maleta y un Frost profundamente dormido. _Ni idea como había llegado allí._

Frost podía a veces ser muy… escalofriante. Aparecía en lugares extraños, nunca nadie lo había visto comer o beber…

Gilbert cayó dormido cuando el avión empezó a elevarse. _Para su suerte, no hubo pesadillas. _Cuando despertó ya era bien avanzada la tarde, casi atardeciendo. Su hermano estaba analizando unos documentos en el asiento continuo.

-¿Cuánto he dormido, West?- bostezó Gilbert.

-Unas cinco horas- respondió Ludwig.

-¿Y Frost?- preguntó Gilbert, al no ver al animal._ ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese chucho?_

-¿El perro ese?- preguntó el rubio, levantando la mirada.

-Es un lobo- lo corrigió, haciendo que el otro hombre frunciera el ceño.- ¿Qué? Solo digo la ver…- agregó.

-¡Yo que sé! Es **tu** mascota- lo interrumpió el oji-celeste.

-¡No es mi mascota, West!-chilló Gilbert indignado.

-Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Es tu novia o algo así?- replicó Alemania, molesto.

-Solamente es un lobo muy extraño que creo firmemente que se tele transporta- replicó Prusia.-Y además toma cerveza-agregó.

-¿Se tele transpor…?- dijo Ludwig, absolutamente confundido.

-¡No lo sé!- interrumpió el albino.-Es muy extraño, se me aparece en todas partes- murmuró.

-Eso es… algo escalofriante-replicó Ludwig

-Para nada- musitó Gilbert.-La vez que se me apareció en el baño…-masculló, reprimiendo un escalofrío._ Frost era como un jodido fantasma ninja._

Ludwig negó con la cabeza, conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa, y volvió su atención nuevamente a los documentos. Gilbert suspiró pesadamente y apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana. El aburrimiento lo carcomía por dentro. Miró embelesado las nubes anaranjadas y blancas.**_ A ella le encantaban los atardeceres y las nubes._** Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apartó del vidrio, como si le hubiera quemado el mero contacto de este. Una lágrima solitaria bajó lentamente por su mejilla.

-¿Cuándo vas a parar?-murmuró Ludwig.-Te está matando-agregó, casi en un susurro. Gilbert le dedicó una mirada confundida.

-¿De qué hablas?-replicó el albino con voz ronca, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Han pasado más de cincuenta años, ya debes olvidarla, _bruder_ –replicó Ludwig. El rostro del albino se contrajo, creando una mueca grotesca de dolor en estado puro.

-No lo entiendes-murmuró.-No es… _tan simple_-agregó.

-Sí. Quizás no lo entiendo-concluyó el rubio. _Era mentira, sí sabía lo que era perder a las personas que más amabas._

Se contemplaron mutuamente por unos segundos antes de volver cada uno a lo suyo. Gilbert cerró los ojos y se durmió casi al instante. Esta vez sí soñó algo, pero no fue exactamente una pesadilla. _Fue algo que creía olvidado_.

**_"Era invierno y el paseaba por las frías calles de Berlín. La nieve crujía suavemente bajo sus botas y el aire frío le acariciaba el rostro. Hoy era su primer día libre en meses. Ser un soldado nazi no era fácil."_**

**_"De la nada, escuchó unos gritos provenientes de un callejón cercano. Gilbert desenfundó su pistola y se asomó disimuladamente al callejón para ver que sucedía. Un hombre estaba acorralado contra una pared por otros seis, que le gritaban groserías y reían"_**

**_ "Prusia se enfureció, era absolutamente injusto seis contra uno. Justo cuando salía para interrumpir la pelea y ayudar al hombre que estaba obviamente en desventaja, este había desenfundado dos espadas muy extrañas. Parecían hechas de diamante. A los segundos había dejado fuera de combate a sus contrincantes. Gilbert estaba impresionado"_**

**_"-¡Hey, tú!- gritó Gilbert, saliendo de su escondite. El otro hombre levantó la mirada. Sus ojos eran de un extraño azul eléctrico.- ¡Sí, tú!-volvió a gritar._**

**_"El hombre de los ojos extraños empezó a reír. Su risa era algo aguda y cantarina para ser de hombre…Quizás era polaco o algo por el estilo. Gilbert solo alcanzaba a atisbar el destello de los dientes del desconocido. Una capucha dejaba su rostro en penumbras"_**

**_"-¡Mostraos o disparo!-replicó el albino, mientras cargaba rápidamente su pistola para apuntarle al extraño directo a la cabeza. El hombre se quedó en silencio, contemplando al prusiano. Los segundos parecieron horas antes de que el extraño enfundara sus armas y bajara su capucha. Era una chica. Su cabello era negro como el ébano y su piel parecía de porcelana"_**

**_-"Con que un chico ¿Eh?-rió ella. Sus dientes eran blanquísimos y perfectos. Gilbert se sonrojó de vergüenza"_**

**_-Perdonadme señorita, yo creí…-se excusó él. La chica levantó una mano, para que parara"_**

**_"-Eh, para tu tren-replicó ella.-No es para tanto, cariño-musitó.-Pareces un buen chico ¿Sabes?...Te invito a tomar algo a mi casa- agregó, sonriente. El albino negó rápidamente con la cabeza"_**

**_"-No es necesario, señori…-murmuró rápidamente, siendo interrumpido abruptamente por la chica"_**

**_"-¡Claro que es necesario!- exclamó la chica sonriendo ampliamente.-No todos los días me topo con un chico que cree que soy hombre y que es tan guapo- agregó, lanzándole un guiño.-Además, mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí-concluyó"_**

**_"-Bue...no…yo...o…-tartamudeó él. Se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Cómo la simple mirada de esa chica lo había dejado fuera de combate?"_**

**_"-¡Vamos!-exclamó ella, mientras tomaba de la mano al chico y arrastrándolo fuera del pequeño, oscuro y mugriento callejón"_**

**_"El corazón de Gilbert latía desbocado, aquella chica le ponía nervioso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, pensó. La mano de la chica estaba fría como un hielo, pero parecía no importarle. ¿Cómo era tan…tonta para llevar a extraños a su casa? Gilbert sonrió levemente. Había olvidado que aquella chica que le tomaba de la mano era un as con las espadas, que quizá no mucha gente se le ocurriera la gran idea de enfrentarla en combate"_**

**_"-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, soldado?- preguntó la chica rompiendo el silencio"_**

**_"-Teniente Beilschmidt-respondió Gilbert. La chica le dedicó una mirada divertida"_**

**_"-¡Ese no es tu nombre!-replicó ella. Sus ojos parecían reírse.-No eres solamente un simple peón del ejército, eres una persona-se explicó, al ver la cara confundida del chico.-Quiero saber tu nombre de persona-concluyó, lanzándole una sonrisa"_**

**_"-Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt- respondió el prusiano. Esa chica era muy extraña"_**

**_"-Lindo nombre, Gilbert-sonrió ella. Él también sonrió.-Puedes llamarme Alaska…o capitana Anouk, como prefieras- musitó ella."_**

**_"-Es un lindo nombre…-murmuró Gilbert.- ¿Eres… extranjera no?, tienes un apellido bastante estrafalario-replicó él. Por un leve momento el chico creyó que a ella le podría haber molestado el comentario, pero su temor se disipó al escuchar la suave y cantarina risa de ella"_**

**_"-Y lo dice el de apellido Beilschmidt…-murmuró para ella.-Bueno, técnicamente soy extranjera. Mi apellido es de origen esquimal-agregó.-Y Alaska no es mi nombre, es de donde vengo-concluyó sonriente"_**

**_"-¿Técnicamente?-preguntó extrañado él. Ella asintió.- ¿Por qué técnicamente?-agregó"_**

**_"-Eres un soldado, deberías saberlo-respondió ella. El rostro del albino era un poema.-Si alguien te dice que es extranjera lo tienes que arrestar ¿No?, y más aún si es estadounidense-murmuró la chica"_**

**_"-Puedes decirme si quieres…-replicó el prusiano.-Juro que no lo diré-agregó. Alaska se detuvo y lo miró directo a los ojos. Aquellos ojos eléctricos lo hipnotizaban"_**

**_"-¿Lo juras?-exclamó ella.- ¿Lo juras por tu vida?-agregó enarcando una ceja. Él asintió rápidamente.-Pertenezco a la armada estadounidense, fui capitana de un barco que hundieron hace unos 3 meses frente a costas inglesas-replicó en voz baja para que nadie más pudiera escuchar.-Fui la única sobreviviente-concluyó. Sus ojos brillaban con tristeza"_**

**_"-Lo lamento…-murmuró Gilbert. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y reanudó la caminata.-Pero, todavía no me has dicho tu nombre…-agregó, casi en un susurro inaudible. Alaska se volteó de golpe y lo miró directamente a los ojos, amenazante"_**

**_"-Para ser sincera, no confió en ti-replicó.-Quizás considere decírtelo cuando nos conozcamos más, diener des Hitler-gruñó. De la nada, se acercó de golpe al chico mientras desenfundaba una de sus espadas y la apoyaba contra el pálido cuello de él.-Por ahora, agradece que no te destripé en aquel oscuro callejón, blöd-agregó. Tan repentinamente como antes, la chica volvió a enfundar la espada y volvió a recuperar su amigable sonrisa.-Ya llegamos-musitó señalando una casa. Era un rectángulo de dos pisos, con un pequeño jardín que estaba cubierto de nieve. Estaba pintada de un bonito color celeste"_**

**_"El corazón de Gilbert seguía latiendo asustado cuando entraron en la residencia. Aquella mujer era peligrosa. Alaska abrió la puerta y lo invitó a entrar, Las paredes interiores eran de un color crema anaranjado y el piso era de madera oscura, habían varios muebles de aspecto antiguo y también elegantes lámparas y un reloj de cuco. Era muy acogedor. A West le gustaría, pensó."_**

**_"Alaska se descolgó las espadas de su espalda. La funda tenía forma de X. Luego, empezó a quitarse todos los abrigos y chaquetas que llevaba encima, hasta quedar solamente con sus pantalones, una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco y sus botas hasta la rodilla. El albino se la quedó mirando, embelesado. Era hermosa"_**

**_"-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó ella sonriente. Él asintió como un muñeco de trapo.-Puedes dejar tus abrigos junto a los míos, si gustas- dijo señalando la percha que quedaba libre"_**

**_"-Eh…está bien-murmuró Gilbert, algo cohibido. No podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de ella"_**

**_"-Relájate-rió ella.-He visto de todo en la guerra-murmuró por lo bajo.-Además, mis tetas no se van a ir a ningún albino se sonrojó hasta las orejas.-Sí, te he pillado mirándolas, travieso- agregó"_**

**_"Gilbert se quitó todos los abrigos que llevaba encima quedando en las mismas que Alaska, o sea, camiseta, pantalones y botas. Antes de colgar una de sus chaquetas, abrió uno de sus bolsillos y sacó con sumo cuidado a su durmiente pajarito, Gilbird. La criatura se despertó y se posó en el hombro de su amo. Alaska guió al chico hasta una pequeña sala de estar y lo hizo sentarse en un sofá de tres cuerpos mientras ella iba a la cocina por unas cervezas y algo de comer"_**

**_"El albino contempló la habitación, fascinado. En verdad ella tenía un gusto excelente, exceptuando la gigantesca almohada peluda que estaba junto a él en el sofá. Por un momento creyó verla respirar. Con cautela, acercó su mano y la tocó…"_**

**_"Recibió una mordida de parte de ella. No era una almohada: era un lobo de tamaño descomunal"_**

**_"-¡AH!-chilló Gilbert. Tenía varias hendiduras sangrantes en la mano, y algunas tenían trozos de piel colgando. La bestia le había desgarrado su hermosa mano"_**

**_"-¡GILBERT!-gritó Alaska, entrando como un vendaval en la estancia. El color abandonó su rostro al ver la mano del chico"_**

**_"-Me…ha…-murmuró él, poniendo ola mano herida contra su estómago, intentando detener la hemorragia con su camisa, que ahora estaba manchada de rojo. La herida dolía horrores"_**

**_"La chica salió corriendo de la habitación mientras Gilbert se retorcía de dolor. Sentía como si le hubieran metido la mano en ácido. Escuchó el piar asustado de Gilbird y la suave respiración de la maldita bestia, que le respiraba junto a la mejilla haciéndole cosquillas. Como pudo, se irguió y le dedicó una mirada asustada al animal. Era monstruosamente grande y sus ojos eran iguales a los de Alaska. Era terriblemente perturbante la mirada de la bestia"_**

**_"-¿Dónde te ha mordido?-preguntó Alaska, entrando nuevamente a la habitación, con un maletín pequeño y blanco. Gilbert extendió su mano herida mientras la chica se arrodillaba frente a él. La oji-azul abrió el maletín y extrajo de él una botellita de desinfectante y algo de algodón, para luego empezar a limpiar con sumo cuidado la mano del chico"_**

**_"-Me duele-gimoteó el chico. Le escocía. La chica levantó la mirada"_**

**_"-Para la próxima ten más cuidado-gruñó.-La curiosidad puede matar…-agregó, para luego volver la vista a su trabajo. Por un segundo, Gilbert pudo jurar que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos como la sangre.- ¡Ya está!- exclamó alegre. Sus ojos estaban igual de azules. Quizás había sido la pérdida de sangre que lo hacía ver cosas, pensó el albino.-Intenta no mojar la venda-agregó, sonriendo ampliamente. Había vendado la mano del prusiano perfectamente, como una verdadera enfermera profesional.-Este lobo mal educado es Frost-musitó, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la criatura.-Es algo…desconfiado-murmuró, tirando una de las orejas del animal. Frost soltó un gruñido"_**

**_"-Ya me he dado cuenta-masculló el chico intentando mover la mano vendada. En verdad esa chica vendaba bien, aunque dejaba muy apretada la venda…"_**

**_"-¡No!-exclamó ella, acercándose y tomándole la mano a Gilbert para que dejara de moverla" _**

**_"El rostro de Alaska quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro de Gilbert."_**

**_"La respiración del albino se entrecortó y su corazón empezó a latir acelerado. Un leve rubor coloreó sus pálidas mejillas. El tiempo pareció detenerse y el mundo desaparecer. Solo existían ellos. Alaska entreabrió los labios y sus pupilas se dilataron"_**

**_"El chico cerró los ojos"_**

Gilbert se despertó de golpe. _Solo había sido un mero sueño. _Se desperezó y miró a través de la ventana. Ya habían aterrizado, en **_Italia_**. Intentó a duras penas no soltar una carcajada, mientras descendía del avión junto a Frost. Esto era culpa de Ludwig y su obsesión con el italiano ese…Feliciano Vargas. _West era tan tierno_. Abajo los esperaba una limusina negra con los vidrios tintados. El albino y el lobo subieron en ella.

-¡_Ciao_ Gilbert!-gritó alegre Feliciano. El chico italiano estaba sentado junto a Ludwig. _Eran tan tiernos.-_ ¿_Come stai?_- agregó sonriente. Su rostro se alegró más al ver a Frost.- _¡Ciao, Frost!_- musitó. _La alegría del chico era contagiosa._

-_Es geht mir gut_, Feliciano-Respondió sonriente Gilbert. El italiano abrazó al lobo, acariciándolo.- ¡_Kese_! ¡No te vaya a morder!-rió. El rostro del otro chico se descompuso.

-¡Ve~! ¡Sálvame, Ludwig!- gritó asustado el chico, abrazando al alemán. Gilbert explotó en carcajadas. _La cara de su hermano no tenía precio._

-¡_Kesesese!_ ¡Era broma, Feli!- exclamó el prusiano.

-Ve~…que bueno saberlo…-murmuró el chico, recuperando su alegría.

Feliciano empezó a parlotearle a Ludwig mientras este solo asentía y respondía principalmente con monosílabos. Gilbert miraba por la ventana mientras se tocaba los labios inconscientemente. _Todavía recordaba la suavidad de los labios de ella._ Sí, el mismo día en que conoció a Alaska logró besarla. _Un gran logro para el AWESOME Prusia._ Aunque la chica siempre le decía que había sido por "pena", pero a Gilbert no le importaba.

Gilbert miró de reojo a su hermano. Ludwig estaba sonrojado mientras hablaba con Feliciano. _Vaya par de tortolos. _La ciudad pasaba rápidamente frente a sus ojos, mientras que el chico prusiano la contemplaba a través de la ventana.

**_"-Me encanta Italia-musitó Alaska. Sus ojos chispeaban alegría mientras recogía una pequeña flor que crecía bajo la sombra del árbol donde ambos estaban sentados, observando el hermoso paisaje"_**

**_"-No es tan impresionante…-murmuró Gilbert, mirándola de reojo"_**

**_"-Eres un amargado-masculló ella. El chico le dedicó una mirada molesta.- ¡No me mires así! ¡Solo te digo la verdad!-agregó ella"_**

**_"-Jajá, muy gracioso-gruñó el prusiano. De la nada, la chica se abalanzó sobre él y le plantó un beso en los labios. Gilbert se sonrojó hasta las orejas"_**

**_"-Igual me encantaría ir-musitó sonriente.-Y te llevaré conmigo, pollito-agregó, con un leve rubor tiñéndole las mejillas"_**

Gilbert sonrió de lado. _Ella desde siempre soñó con conocer Italia._ Y él siempre se burlaba, aunque a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Y ella era aún más cruel con él, pero de una manera que solo el prusiano encontraba tierna.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron a la casa de Feliciano. Estaba pintada de amarillo y tenía solo dos pisos. _Pequeña pero acogedora._ Gilbert bajó del automóvil, seguido por los demás. Frente a la casa los esperaba el hermano de Feliciano, Lovino, y… ¿Arthur Kirkland?

Frost gruñó amenazante y se lanzó sobre el inglés mientras este daba un grito. Gilbert contuvo una carcajada. Ese lobo no podía ver a ningún inglés sin atacarlo.

-¡Quitadme a esta bestia de encima!-chilló Arthur. Gilbert empezó a reírse como loco. _El inglés había chillado como una niñita._- ¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame, maldita sea!-agregó, molesto. El albino agarró como pudo al lobo y, a duras penas, se lo quitó de encima al rubio.

-Lo siento…generalmente no es así-exclamó Prusia de mala gana. El inglés era un amargado que no merecía disculpas de parte de su asombrosa persona._ Maldito tsundere._

-No importa…-gruñó el oji-verde.-Deberías ponerle un bozal a esa jodida bestia.-replicó.-Aunque…siempre ha sido así conmigo…-murmuró. Gilbert abrió los ojos impresionado.

-¿¡Cómo!?-preguntó, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Cuando la segunda gran guerra estaba todavía en su apogeo, una chica muy extraña llegó a mi hogar diciendo que era capitana de un barco estadounidense, y que lo habían hundido-explicó el cejudo.-Era muy mal educada, y grosera-agregó gruñendo.-Y… un lobo igual al tuyo la acompañaba…-agregó. Frost le dedicó una mirada amenazante.-Es increíble el parecido…-murmuró para sí mismo. Feliciano y Ludwig empezaron a entrar las maletas y el lobo los siguió, no sin antes dedicarle un último gruñido al británico.

-¿Por casualidad…la chica esa…se llamaba…_Alaska_?-murmuró el albino. _Era imposible._

_-_**Sí**-asintió Arthur.-Era terriblemente grosera-exclamó.-Para nada una dama…-agregó, mientras entraba a la casa.

Gilbert se quedó petrificado fuera de la casa, demasiado conmocionado hasta para respirar con normalidad. _No era posible._

**_"-¿Por qué tienes que irte?-sollozó Gilbert. La noche en las calles de Berlín era helada como la mismísima tundra ártica"_**

**_"-Me han llamado, pollito-murmuró ella. El chico estaba de rodillas sobre la fría calle, agarrando el brazo de la chica con desesperación.-Tengo que ir…-agregó, en un susurro casi inaudible"_**

**_"-No… ¡No!-sollozó él.-No puedes ir a Rusia, te matarán…-murmuró. Su rostro estaba surcado por lágrimas"_**

**_"-No lo hagas más difícil-replicó ella. Su rostro estaba serio, pero sus ojos lloraban a gritos"_**

**_"-Alaska…-murmuró él. La chica se arrodillo frente a él y lo abrazó.-_** **_Ich liebe dich…-susurró, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de la chica. Ella suspiró y le besó la coronilla"_**

**_"-Ich auch…-murmuró ella"_**

**_"De repente, Alaska empujó a Gilbert. El chico quedó tumbado sobre las frías piedras de la calle, mientras que la chica se alejaba corriendo. Una lágrima rodó la mejilla de ella mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba a correr cada vez más rápido. No quería que él la viera caer a pedazos"_**

**_"-Volveré-susurró ella, más para ella misma que para él"_**

**_"Pero, nunca regresó"_**

Gilbert sacudió la cabeza, intentando volver a enterrar aquel doloroso recuerdo. _Ella lo había prometido._ Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Él se la limpió con brusquedad. Odiaba estar así…_ tan débil._

Entró en la casa casi corriendo. Fue directo a su habitación de siempre, la que estaba en el primer piso, la última puerta al fondo del pasillo. Sobre la cama dormitaba Frost. Un trozo de tela colgaba entre las fauces del animal. El albino se acostó boca abajo junto al lobo.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho-rió Gilbert. El lobo abrió uno de sus impresionantes ojos.- _¡Kesesese! _¡Se lo merecía por tsundere!-agregó, entre risas. El animal lo miró con falsa confusión.-Eh, no me mires así. Yo sé lo que hiciste-agregó. Frost hizo un ruido extraño, parecido a una pequeña carcajada.

Se quedaron en silencio. _Aquellas dos almas destrozadas y perdidas entre tanta niebla de dolor._ Lo habían perdido todo. Todo, menos el recuerdo.

**_Que era lo que más deseaban olvidar._**

….

**Hola! **

**¡Kesesese! Aquí tienen la hermosísima tercera parte de este fic**

**Ya sé que es algo corta venas….**

**Pero va a mejorar! (teóricamente)**

**Dejen un lindo review **≧ヮ≦

**PD: la portada del fic la hizo una amiga :D se llama Pretty Stone! (Visiten su canal de youtube)**


End file.
